The present invention relates to the technical field of information processing for evaluating the appropriateness of colors.
In order to determine the color scheme of a screen to improve usability, in addition to simply combining the colors, it is also necessary to give consideration to the meaning represented by the information that exists in the region to which a color is to be assigned. Nevertheless, the related technologies described in the related technical documents and the like simply evaluate the appropriateness of the color scheme only based on the area of the region or the relationship of the colors.
The color evaluation apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 extracts information of color and images as hierarchy/color scheme information according to Web contents. Subsequently, this color evaluation apparatus calculates the index values (brightness, color phase, saturation) pertaining to readability from the foregoing information of colors and images. Finally, this color evaluation apparatus uses the foregoing index values and evaluates, in multiple stages and in a comprehensive manner, the readability based on the extracted information. This color evaluation apparatus thereby inspects the readability of the text color and background color, and further presents the recommended colors.
The technology disclosed in Patent Document 2 assigns the base color and the accent color according to the area of the object configuring the document or the occupancy in the overall document. This technology performs a color scheme of assigning the accent color to the object with the smallest area and assigning the base color to the object with the largest area, respectively.
The technology disclosed in Patent Document 3 analyzes the input contents and obtains the characteristic data thereof. Subsequently, this technology checks the association of the obtained characteristic data and the input index data, and performs weighting of the respective index data according to the association. This technology thereafter associates the contents and the plurality of index data that were subject to weighting processing, and registers the association in a database.
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2002-197403
Patent Document 2: Patent Publication JP-A-2006-058950
Patent Document 3: Patent Publication JP-A-2008-171299
In order to determine the color scheme of a screen to improve usability, in addition to simply combining the colors, it is also necessary to give consideration to the meaning represented by the information that exists in the region to which a color is to be assigned. Thus, it is difficult for a person with no expertise in color schemes and usability to perform a color scheme that gives consideration to meanings or present improvement plans of a color scheme.